


Sinking

by 5SecsOfLARRYcat



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Cuddling, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Guilt, Love Triangle, M/M, Nicknames, Romance, Self-Blame, Suicidal Thoughts, Tickling, attempted self-harm, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecsOfLARRYcat/pseuds/5SecsOfLARRYcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a girl that’s been with her boys since the X Factor and even before that in one of their cases but she’s been slowly sinking into an unfamiliar abyss of self-blame and guilt. Her boys help a lot without even knowing it and soon there’s a love interest on the horizon but is he too high on fame and fortune to even think about a romance with an unknown? And will this just make her sink even deeper into the abyss of self-blame and guilt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning....

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to see your opinions on this story! See if you can guess each of the guys and you'll get a shout out of sorts in the next chapter when it's up if you guess correctly! ;P
> 
> There's also gonna be a new story up tomorrow at some point once the first chapter of that is written up! It's another Union J/1D crossover where one of the Union J boys has been keeping a secret! ;)

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning….**

**_ No P.O.V _ **

“So Popstars,” A female voice called out startling the boys in the room she had just entered, “Guess who finally got their certificate? Well it’s obviously not a full qualification because I couldn’t get in touch with my tutor to hand in the last of my work as you all know and now I’m rambling once again, sorry.”

The boys all smiled over at where she stood in the doorway and jumped up from their previous spots around the room while cheering. They soon gathered her into a group hug before they separated and hugged her individually. The boy she’d known the longest out of all of them was the last one to hug her.

“I’m so proud of you,” He whispered in her ear, “You did it! Well most of it anyway.”

“Thanks Cuddle-Gnat,” She teasingly whispered back to him.

He groaned, “When will you quit it with that silly little nickname?”

“When you stop biting everyone as a way to show your affection,” She retorted.

He pouted at her and pulled back, “You’re no fun.”

“Hey that’s not true,” She protested, “You just never give me any fun options to choose from.”

“How very dare you,” He exclaimed, “Take that back.”

“Hmm…. Let me think,” She pondered, “How about no? I really don’t think that I will.”

“Ok then,” He smiled, “Now you can’t say that I didn’t warn you because you know that this happens whenever you offend one of us.”

“It’s the drill,” One of the other boys chimed in.

“NO!” She shouted with wide eyes.

She slowly started to back away but it was already too late as he’d pounced on her once she was distracted. He started to tickle her with one hand while the other held her close to his body to stop her from wriggling or running away.

“You know that this is what you get,” He paused to tickle her more viciously before he continued with his line of thought, “And you know just what to say to get it to stop.”

“No,” She giggled, “I shall never say it for as long as I shall live!”

“Fine then,” He answered and turned towards the boys around the room in various positions and watching them both in amusement, “Lads, can one of you stop just lounging around like an idiot and hold her so I can use both hands?”

“No,” She protested while still giggling, “Please don’t!”

“Sorry Baby-Cheeks,” The boy moved closer as he answered her, “But we’ve missed you and your musical laughter too much around here.”

The other boys nodded in agreement as the boy who’d spoken grabbed her from her eldest friend’s arms and held her tight.

“Traitors,” She spat now full on laughing, “You’re all traitors.”

They all laughed at her attempts at an indignant look while she laughed hard enough to cough up a lung.

“Now are you gonna say it Love?” The boy tickling her asked with a fond smile, “Or do I have to get the other lads involved in this tickle attack?”

“No,” She protested once again, “I’ll say it. I’ll say it.”

He didn’t stop tickling her as he answered, “Go on then.”

She took a deep breath and tried to control her laughter enough to say what he wanted her to say.

“I, a measly excuse for a human, bow down to you and your clearly,” She swallowed another laugh, “Superior self, your highness.”

“Hmm….” He pretended to think while still tickling her, “I suppose that that will have to do if it is the best you can do.”

He finally stopped tickling her and the other boy loosened his hold on her but he didn’t let go of her fully and just rested his head on the top of her head.

“I really did mean it though you know,” The boy who had been tickling her reassured, “I really am proud of you.”

“I know,” She beamed.

She blew him an air kiss that he made a big show of catching and then he made it an even bigger show by closing his eyes and hugging his hands and then very carefully placing the kiss into his pocket. The whole over the top show made her laugh because he’s always been able to make her laugh and this show he’d just put on was just really him in a nutshell.

“You are so ridiculous,” She laughed shaking her head incredulously.

“Maybe so Love,” He replied, “Maybe so.”

“So we do fully expect to see your certificate,” One of the boys remarked.

“You will,” She replied, “It’s in my bag; just give me a minute to get it.”

As she bent down to rummage through her bag for the big brown envelope she didn’t notice the glances shared between the boys which only ever meant trouble. Because she was distracted she also didn’t notice them silently start to count down from 3 to 1. In fact she didn’t notice a thing until they all sang a big **“CONGRATULATIONS”** in unison and by the time she’d caught onto their plan she was already in the middle of them all. She squealed as they all picked her up together and marched around the room while still holding onto her and singing “Oh, she’s a jolly good fellow” to her.

“Guys,” She groaned blushing, “Can’t you just stop and put me down? This is embarrassing.”

They all shook their heads in the negative and she sighed loudly.

“Why did this have to be my life?” She asked loudly looking up at the ceiling, “Did you really have to choose these guys as my very best friends? Was there really no one else up to the job at all?”

Even though she couldn’t see the boys’ faces she knew that they were pouting. She just smiled quietly to herself because she knew in her heart and mind that she wouldn’t change any one of them at all even if they did choose to keep her like that for the duration of the song.

She just counted herself lucky that she knew them at all, that she knew the real them and not the personalities that the public saw. She also counted herself lucky that they loved her and that they had all accepted her straight away when the boy she’d known the longest had introduced her to them back when they were on the X Factor.

 She honestly doesn’t know what she’d do without them, any of them, in her life and she was so thankful for all of the love and support they gave to her. In her own opinion she was blessed to have every single one of them and she would never want anything any other way than the way it already is.

***OneDirection*1D*OneDirection*1D*OneDirection*1D*OneDirection*1D***

_Hours later…._

It was a couple of hours later and they’d all managed to calm down. They were now just lounging around the room and she was curled up on a sofa with her head resting in the lap of one of the boys while he ran his fingers through her long multi-coloured hair. She sighed with her eyes closed and smiled peacefully feeling content.

“How’s your Uncle?” The boy running his fingers through her hair asked.

“Eh,” She hesitated while sitting up and looking down into her lap, “He’s doing ok I suppose but….”

“But….” He prompted.

“He asked my Grandad for a can the other day and then the next morning when my Nanna went to get the empty can out of his room she found that it was just about full and he’d hardly drank any of it,” She swallowed and blinked the tears back, “It’s just so hard to see him like that because he used to be able to drink so much and he’s just not the same anymore.”

“I know Baby Girl,” He soothed, “He’ll get better, maybe not today or tomorrow but at some point he will.”

“Maybe,” She answered skeptically, “I just feel so guilty because I’m 18 now and I can just about drink as much as I want without any limits.”

“I know Baby Girl, I know,” He ran his hand through her hair once again to calm her down, “Everything will get better.”

“Thank you,” She cried.

“Thank you for what?” He replied.

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes and then turned to look at the rest of the boys and sniffled, “For always being there for me no matter what, through thick and thin, through good times and bad times, just all the different times when I needed someone and you were all there.”

“Hey look at me,” One of the other boys spoke up and he waited until she was looking him in the eye before he reassured her, “We will always be there because we love you so much and we honestly don’t know what we’d do without you.”

The other boys all nodded in agreement and smiled at her. She beamed back at them all tearfully and the one who’d held her as her longest friend tickled her earlier in the day carefully wiped away the tears that’d fallen on her cheeks as the tears in her eyes dried up.

“I love you guys too,” She sniffed, “And I don’t know what I’d do without you lot either, I mean who would I call when I’m feeling down about myself and everything around me?”

“Hey,” Her eldest friend rubbed her back, “You have your Sister, your Nanna, your Auntie, your Mum, Becky….”

“Pfft….” She laughed a little at the last name, “Please don’t make me laugh.”

“Wait…. What’s the matter between you and Becky?” He furrowed his brows, “I thought that everything was sorted between you two?”

“Yeah,” She sighed, “Well so did I until she cancelled on me when I made plans with her and then she had another go at me through text when I cancelled on her plans because of my pains.”

“Aw Baby-Cheeks,” The one who’d dried her eyes cooed, “We love you and all your little things. It doesn’t matter about this Becky girl because you will **ALWAYS** have us for ever and ever, ok?”

She nodded and smiled at him affectionately, “Trust you to get some lyrics in there.”

The simple statement made them all laugh and helped to lighten the darkened mood.

“Oh! That reminds me,” The one who’d asked about her Uncle exclaimed as he remembered something, “We’re having some guests soon. They should be here at some point today.”

“Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?” She repeated as she moved around restlessly to stop herself from bouncing in place.

“Another band,” He answered, “And yes before you ask that is all I’m going to tell you.”

“Aww….” She pouted.

They all smiled at their adorable Best Friend as she laid back down in the lap of the boy who’d asked about her Uncle and he started to run his fingers through her long multi-coloured hair. They just hoped that she’d be ok with their guests and she wouldn’t freak out when she met them. She had never freaked out on them but these guys were very much different to them in many ways. One of those ways being that she’d known one of them since she was young so she’d kind of grown with them as they grew as a band while she had never met anyone in the other band.


	2. Introductions....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s a girl that’s been with her boys since the X Factor and even before that in one of their cases but she’s been slowly sinking into an unfamiliar abyss of self-blame and guilt. Her boys help a lot without even knowing it and soon there’s a love interest on the horizon but is he too high on fame and fortune to even think about a romance with an unknown? And will this just make her sink even deeper into the abyss of self-blame and guilt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! *Waves*
> 
> Sorry it's been so long, I've been in and out of the hospital a couple of times over the last few months but I finally manged to write chapter 2 so here it is! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :D

_**Chapter 2 – Introductions….** _

_**No P.O.V** _

_*1 hour later*_

Kirsty had fallen asleep as Liam stroked her long multi-coloured hair and sung to her softly.

“Are we going to talk about what we’re going to about the whole Becky situation?" Niall asked.

“Yes,” Louis spat, “Please let’s.”

“Lou,” Zayn sighed, “We can’t go rushing into this. You know what Kirsty is like, she’ll freak out if she knows we did anything, anything at all, even if it was something small.”

“I know,” Louis whined, “But I just really don’t like to see her hurt.”

“None of us do Boo,” Harry soothed pulling his older but shorter boyfriend into his arms, “It physically hurt me earlier when I heard the self-loathing in her voice when she started to talk about her Uncle and when she started crying.”

“That hurt us all mate,” Liam spoke up while still stroking her long multi-coloured hair.

“Wait a minute,” Niall smiled, “I have an idea.”

They waited a few moments for him to continue before they realised that he wasn’t going to continue with his thought process.

“Well?” Louis asked impatiently tapping his foot on the floor from his cocoon inside Harry’s warm loving arms.

“Well what?” Niall replied.

“Your idea Niall,” Zayn sighed rubbing his forehead, “You said you had an idea.”

“Oh yeah,” Niall crowed, “Well we could….”

_*30 minutes later*_

After discussing the idea turned plan every single one of them had large smiles on their faces.

“So that’s settled then,” Louis smiled.

“Yep,” Harry beamed, “Even management have approved of it.”

“She’s gonna be so excited,” Zayn grinned.

They all nodded in agreement and kept goofy smiles on their faces.

“It’s gonna be ace,” Liam hummed still running his hand through her long multi-coloured hair.

They all nodded their heads in agreement once again with the same goofy smiles on their faces. Those goofy smiles turned to worried frowns soon enough as the girl currently curled up sleeping with her head on Liam’s lap suddenly shifted and whimpered in her sleep. Liam made a small shushing noise and continued to run his fingers through her long multi-coloured hair. When she continued to whimper and shift around in her sleep he kept his fingers running through the long multi-coloured locks while he hummed. After humming for a minute or two he started to sing softly. He glanced up at the rest of the boys after a few seconds of singing alone and stared at them expectantly. They understood what he wanted straight away and started to sing along with him. The five singing boys seemed to calm her down as she stopped shifting around and whimpering and instead made a happy sounding sigh and a content smile played on her lips. They continued to sing for another five minutes until four of the five boys stopped singing and just smiled softly at two of their very best friends.

_*40 minutes later*_

A loud knock on the door interrupted the comfortable silence that had spread around the room as everyone thought and worried about the girl most of them saw as a sister. They glanced at her to see if the knock had disturbed her at all as she was a very light sleeper and would wake up to the sound of a pin dropping. It was true; they’d even tested it once.

“She must be so exhausted,” Niall whispered.

“It really does make me wonder, you know?” Louis sighed, ran his hand down his face and continued his train of thought when they looked at him confused, “How much sleep she’s been getting at night.”

Harry bit his lip to try and stop the tears glistening in his eyes from falling down his face. Liam looked down at her and continued to run his fingers through her long multi-coloured locks while still singing to her quietly. Zayn looked down at his folded hands. Niall frowned and his shoulders slumped in sadness. Louis sighed and closed his eyes to stop the stinging sensation that usually appeared with the threat of tears.

“Well lads,” Louis clapped his hands together after shaking himself from his thoughts, “We have visitors so let’s put these thoughts to the back of our minds and we’ll talk to her about it later, yeah?”

He received nods in return and he nodded too to show that he was serious.

“Come in,” Louis called towards the door and spoke once again as the door opened and their visitors stepped into the room, “Hey, sorry about that. We just had something to sort out first.”

“It’s fine,” One of their visitors spoke up, “We’re just happy to be here honestly.”

“Right, introductions even though we’ve met before but it seems like the right thing to do,” Louis rambled, “Lads get your lazy arses up!”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Niall, Zayn and Harry all stood up in sync and saluted.

“Alright you cheeky sods there’s no need to show off,” Louis pouted.

“Sir, yes, sir,” They once again saluted Louis before laughing at the _‘why me?’_ expression on his face.

“Harry at your service,” Harry bowed.

“I’m Zayn,” Zayn rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend. He swears that Harry’s been taking lessons from Louis in the lesson of how to be an overdramatic asshole.

“Niall, nice t’ meet ya,” Niall drawled.

“And now that these three losers have introduced themselves,” Louis boomed which caused said three losers to roll their eyes, “I am Louis, king of the world.”

Harry, Zayn and Niall all groaned together, “No you’re not you pretentious twat.”

Louis pouted and grumbled something about never being appreciated which made one of their guests giggle. All eyes turned to the source of the giggle and the giggler rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry,” He blushed a little bit, “I’m George.”

Louis, Zayn, Niall and Harry smiled over at him and then smiled at their other three guests who were looking and smiling at George fondly.

One of the three shook themselves away from their thoughts and turned to the four boys smiling at him and his bandmates, “I’m Jaymi.”

“I’m Josh,” Jaymi’s voice seemed to snap the other two boys out of their daze.

“And I’m JJ,” He held his hand out to shake theirs.

“Not to be rude or anything but,” George bit his lip, “Aren’t you missing one?”

“Not exactly,” Harry answered honestly, “He’s here but he’s probably just ignoring us all.”

“Why?” JJ asked.

“Doesn’t that bother you?” Josh questioned a second after JJ’s question.

“Nah,” Niall replied, “We understand, besides we do it to him too.”

“So is the singing coming from him?” Jaymi asked since they’d heard a voice singing since they’d entered the room and were curious to see where it was coming from.

The new arrivals were unable to see Liam from where they were standing because of Liam’s four other bandmates blocking their view of him.

“Yeah, he’ll stop in a minute though,” Zayn replied.

“We actually also have someone else to introduce you to,” Louis smiled, “She’s the reason why Liam is singing and ignoring us all.”

They all nodded in understanding.

“Liam,” Louis called spinning around to face Liam which encouraged the other boys in the room to do the same, “Li, you need to introduce yourself and we need to wake her up.”

“No Lou,” Liam refused shaking his head, “You know we can’t do that, she’ll kill us all.”

“She wouldn’t, would she?” Josh asked warily.

“No,” Louis laughed, “Of course not. Liam is just over exaggerating.”

“Yes she would,” Louis’ other four bandmates chorused.

“Guys I’m trying to not scare them away before they even meet her,” He grumbled through gritted teeth.

“Oops we,” Harry started.

“Are sorry,” Niall continued.

“Lou we,” Zayn smirked.

“Really are,” Liam finished.

The Union J boys laughed at the exasperation on Louis’ face while the One Direction boys grinned mischievously at Louis.

“Well,” Louis cleared his throat, “Whether she kills us all or not we need to wake her up.”

He shared a wide eyed wary look with the rest of his boys.

“So who volunteers?” He asked, “I’m definitely not.”

Niall, Zayn and Harry each took a step back and shook their heads vigorously while trying to push each other forwards so they wouldn’t have to wake her up at all. Don’t get them wrong, they all love her deeply and see her as a sister but she is a pain in the ass when you try to wake her up and she gets seriously violent.

One time before One Direction and the X Factor Louis had tried to wake her up once when she’d had a sleepover bonanza (as she and his little sisters liked to call them) at his house with his little sisters and she managed to hit him around the face, punch him in the stomach, kick him in the balls and then kick him in the back all before he realised what had happened. Once she was fully conscious and awake she didn’t remember what she’d done and she jumped on him to hug him but she ended up kneeing him in his already very aggravated balls.

The four boys shared looks before an idea hit them at the same time and they turned back to where Liam had gone back to ignoring everyone in the room once again and stroking Kirsty’s long multi-coloured hair and singing to her soothingly.

The three of them grinned evilly and cackled, “Liiiiiii….”

“What?” He snapped at them making sure to keep his voice down so he didn’t disturb the sleeping girl on his lap.

“You’ve just volunteered yourself to wake her up,” Louis grinned evilly.

The evil grins soon slid off of their faces as Liam just shrugged nonchalantly looking like he wasn’t bothered that he was going to be the one to wake her and that he was probably going to be hurt by her violent hands.

“Aren’t you gonna protest?” Harry pouted.

“Why would I?” Liam asked feeling genuinely confused by their actions and the startled and horrified looks they were giving him.

“Maybe because you know how she is whenever someone tries to wake her up?” Niall answered the question with another question.

“Lads,” Liam soothed reassuringly, “I’ve got this down to an art by now.”

“Are you sure Li?” Zayn replied warily, “You know that even her family isn’t capable of waking her up at close range? Hell they stand at the other side of the room from her sleeping form and either shout her name or shout at her until she stirs.”

“Oh I know,” Liam shrugged, “But trust me lads. I have my own special ways of waking her up so she doesn’t do anything or get violent.”

The One Direction boys all nodded warily before stepping away from the sofa and they watched as Liam never paused in his stroking of Kirsty’s long multi-coloured hair and he leaned down so his mouth was right by her ear.

“Kirsty, it’s time to wake up,” Liam whispered lowly, making sure to keep his voice extra quiet so no one could hear his words in the otherwise silent room, “Kirst, come on. We have some people we want you to meet. They’re another band like us; I think you’ll like them. C’mon babe, I promise we can cuddle later. All six of us can cuddle later on if that’s what you really want.”

Kirsty moved a little to look up at him and groaned, “Really?”

The other four One Direction boys seeing her stir all tensed and waited for the violence only to watch in stunned silence with wide eyes and open mouths as there wasn’t any violence from their favourite girl.

“Really, really,” Liam chuckled and watched with a happy smile as a wide smile spread across her pretty pale pink lips and onto her face at his words.

“So who’s this band? I mean I’ve already met McFly, The Vamps, The Script, Kings of Leon, Arctic Monkeys, and so many more,” She rambled, “Who else do you want me to meet? How many more can there be?”

“There are so many more but I really think you’ll like them and get on with them,” Liam answered smiling.

“Kirst this is….” Louis’ voice trailed off as she turned to face them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What's your favourite part? :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think? People's identities will be revealed in the next chapter! :D
> 
> This story will get worse/darker before it gets better! Sorry! :)


End file.
